Opening/Meet the Takenouchi Family and friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present.... Tai Pan Chorus: (Singing) The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you planned Really can come true The second star to the right Shines with a light that’s rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Singing) Twinkle twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Singing) And when our journey is through Each time we say good night We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open to a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We cut to a three story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice over) That corner house over there is the home of the Takenouchi family. And Tai Kamiya and his Digimon partner, Agumon, chose this particular house because there are people there who believe in him. There was Toshiko Takenouchi.... (In the window of the second floor master bedroom, there was a woman with brown eyes and long black hair, which is tied in the back, wearing a green ball gown, a cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, green pumps, and a gold necklace, is getting ready for something while humming) Toshiko: Haruhiko, do hurry! We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice over) Toshiko believed that Tai Kamiya is the spirit of youth. But her husband, Haruhiko.... (Searching for something frantically in a dresser nearby is a man with blue eyes and short black hair, wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, tan suspenders with silver snaps, and shiny black shoes. He is Haruhiko Takenouchi, Toshiko’s husband) Haruhiko: Toshiko, unless I find my goldern cufflinks, we don’t go to the party! And if we don’t go to the party, I can never show my face in Kyoto University again! And if I can never...! (He bumps his head on an open drawer and rubs his head in pain) Haruhiko: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice over) Well, Haruhiko is a practical man. (We then move to the third floor nursery through the window) Narrator: (Voice over) The kids and pets, however, Jean Raltique, Tuff, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Tiff, and Kirby, as well as their friends, neighbors, and babysitters, Nadia La Arwall, King, Umi, and Shun Kazama, believe that Tai Kamiya is real and made him and Agumon the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the nursery, two boys, three girls, a lion cub, and two creatures are role-playing a duel. The first boy is 14 years old with short orange-red hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair white cap with navy blue and gold trimming and a black visor, glasses, a white short-sleeved shirt, a red suspenders, black straps, a red bow tie, navy blue knickerbockers, beige stockings, and black dress shoes. He is Jean Roque Raltique, Haruhiko and Toshiko’s older son. The second boy is a little boy with gold yellow skin and hair that covers his eyes and the hair has hints of aqua green on the tips, and is wearing blue purple overalls with one red suspender, and olive green shoes. He is Tuff, Haruhiko and Toshiko’s youngest son. The first girl is a slim 14 year old with brown skin, teal eyes, and short, blunt-cut purple hair with bangs, wearing a white tube top and red vest, a red skirt with white trim and slits up the legs, a burgundy sash, and red lace-up flats. She wears a fair amount of jewelry. She is Nadia, the Takenouchis’ friend and neighbor. The second girl is little girl with light cream skin and hair that is tied in a ponytail by a purple and orange scrunchie, green eyes, and is wearing a pink and green eggshell-patterned shirt, and orange shoes. She is Tiff, Tuff's big sister and Haruhiko and Toshiko's youngest daughter. The third girl is a tall preteen girl with tanned skin, shoulder-length orange hair that fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead, and maroon eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue hat with a cyan border and cyan straps. The hat is depicted as both stiff like a helmet, and soft like fabric. Her underwear is a yellow camisole with light blue straps and panties of undetermined color. She is Sora Takenouchi, Haruhiko and Toshiko's older daughter. The lion cub is white and wears a red bandana/scarf around his neck and a gold ring on his tail. He is King, Nadia's pet lion. The first creature is cute pink ball-like creature with stubby arms, blue eyes, and is wearing red shoes. He is Kirby, the baby of the group who only says “Poyo.” The second creature is a female pink bird-type Digimon with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She also wears a metallic ring on her left leg. That is Biyomon, Sora's Digimon friend and partner. In the game, Tuff is playing Tai Kamiya, whilst Nadia and King are playing pirates, Sora and Biyomon are playing Tai and Agumon’s comrades, Tiff is playing Tai’s Digimon friend and partner, Agumon, and Jean is playing as Tai’s nemesis, Captain Pete. The reason why: Tai cut off Pete’s foot in order to save Agumon from being killed by the captain and fed it to a a young Plesiosaurus, and ever since then, Pete replaced his missing foot with a peg leg and refused to leave Neverland until he kills Tai and Agumon in revenge. As they dueled, Jean cornered Tuff and Tiff on top of a dresser near a bed) Jean: (Imitating Pete) Blast you, Tai Kamiya and Agumon! Nadia: (Imitating a pirate) Get him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! Sora: Come on, Tai! Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Take that! Tiff: (Imitating Agumon) Give up, Captain Pete? Give up? (Jean smirks and opens a drawer beneath Tuff’s feet, causing him to fall in the drawer and making Sora make a fake gasp) Sora: (Pretends to gasp) You coward! Jean: (Imitating Pete) Coward? Little ol’ me? (He then waves his right foot that is holding a hanger in his shoe in front of Tuff to make it look like a peg leg) Jean: (Imitating Pete) Well, maybe that’ll teach you for cutting off my foot! (Suddenly, a 21 year old woman with platinum-blonde hair (tied in a single braid and decorated with snowflakes) and blue eyes, and wearing a cyan tanktop with a sparkling snowflake, white shorts, and blue flip flop sandals walked by, carrying a towel when she noticed something wrong with Jean’s acting. She is Elsa the Snow Queen, Haruhiko and Toshiko’s oldest daughter) Elsa: No, no, Jean. The peg leg is on the left foot. (Realizing, Jean chuckles sheepishly and switched the hanger onto his left foot) Jean: (Chuckling sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Elsa. (The others resumed playing while Elsa chuckled a little and walked to the exit) Narrator: (Voice over) Queen Elsa, the oldest daughter, not only believed, but she was also the supreme authority of Tai Kamiya, and all of his adventures. (In the hallway, Elsa noticed three dogs, a German Shepherd mix, a Dachsund wearing a red baseball cap and a green short-sleeved shirt, and an Irish Setter walking to the nursery with the Irish Setter carrying a tray with a medicine set. They are Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Sasha LaFleur, the Takenouchi Family's pet servant dogs) Elsa: Aw, Charlie, Itchy, Sasha. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Charlie: (Nods) That’s right! Your parents’ orders in order to make you and the others feel better, but if you don't take that medicine, one of you will get sick. Itchy: Charlie's right, Elsa. Go back to what you’re doing please. (After Elsa left, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha goes into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Sasha LaFleur, the servants, being talking dogs, kept their opinions to themselves. And dealed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Sasha, after walking over a pillow on the floor, then placed the tray on a nearby table while humming. Afterwards, Charlie then picked the pillow up and walked towards the bed where the boys, the girls, Biyomon, King, and Kirby are playing) Tiff: (Imitating Agumon) Take that! Jean: (Imitating Pete) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Tuff's out of his hands. Biyomon, Kirby, King, and Sora ran to the other bed so Tuff can retrieve it while Jean and Nadia chased after them. Charlie then brought the pillow to the first bed) Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Not if I do it first! (Tuff then grabbed his toy sword) Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Jean in the face) Jean: Ouch! Sora: Are you alright, Jean? Jean: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Tuff: Sorry, Jean. Jean: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Charlie placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the boys, the girls, Biyomon, King, and Kirby then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Jean: (Imitating Pete) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Oh yes, we will! Tiff: (Imitating Agumon) Take that! (Itchy meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C) Itchy: (Chuckles) A little OCD. Charlie: (Chuckles) Understandable, Itch. Sasha: Now let's work on the medicine. (He, Charlie, and Sasha then went to work on the medicine) Jean: (Imitating Pete) Hold still, you brat! (He attempts to pretend stab Tuff, but he dodged and Jean accidentally ripped a bed-sheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Tiff: (Groans) Jean.... Jean: Didn’t mean it. Biyomon: Haruhiko is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Sora: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Tiff: He does have a point. Nadia: My sentiments exactly. Kirby: Poyo. (Agreeing, the boys, the girls, Biyomon, King, and Kirby resumed their game) Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Back, back, back, you villain! (Jean and Tuff lock toy swords) Jean: (Imitating Pete) Insolent pup! (Hearing Jean say this, Itchy stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw) Itchy: What did you call me? Nadia: Not you, we’re playing. Charlie: Yeah, relax. Sasha: They're just being kids playing around. (After realizing from Nadia, Itchy nodded in an understanding way and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw) Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Wicked pirate! (Jean swung his toy sword at Tuff and Tiff, but they dodged) Tiff: (Imitating Agumon) Missed us! Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Missed us, now you gotta kiss us! Jean: (Imitating Pete) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Itchy puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw and grimaced at the taste) Itchy: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! Sasha: Itchy, it's okay. Itchy: What?! Charlie: She has a point, Itchy. The taste will wear off fast. (After a few seconds, Itchy realized Charlie and Sasha are right) Itchy: Hey, you're right. The taste went away. (Tuff tried to pretend stab Jean, but missed) Tuff: (Imitating Tai) Take that! (Impmon tried again, but missed too) Impmon: (Imitating Flip) And that! (Then they both pretend stabbed Takato) Russell and Impmon: (Imitating Nemo and Flip) And that! (Takato collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. Guilmon pretend to be horrified) Guilmon: (Imitating a pirate, in pretend horror) Oh no, Captain! (But before they could anything else, Cid comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Cid: Guys, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Dug, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again) Dug: Here I go again. (Takato noticed Cid and got up) Takato: Oh, hi, Father. (Thinking Takato is still playing, Russell got angry) Russell: (Imitating Nemo) ''You old bilge rat! ''(Thinking Russell is calling him that, Cid got shocked on what he said) Cid: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Russell felt guilty as Cid started to scold him) Cid: Russell, why...?! (Camille, Takato, and the Digimon spoke up on Russell’s behalf) Takato: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Nemo Pan. Guilmon: Yeah, he was being Nemo Pan himself. Impmon: And Takato was Captain Zorg. Camille: And I was just being Nemo’s comrade. Takato: And Impmon was Nemo's partner, Flip. Guilmon: And I was being one of Zorg’s pirates. Dug: (Ignoring them while rebuilding) Almost done. (Realizing now, Cid resumed his search) Cid: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Dug’s paw, causing the Golden Retriever to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Cid: Oh, Dug, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Cid: Where are those goldern cufflinks?! (Glaring at Cid, Dug, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower) Dug: Try again. (Hearing Cid say that, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Takato: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Cid: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Cid’s cufflinks, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon got shocked) Takato: (Whispering) Russell, the buried treasure, where is it? Russell: (Whispering) I don’t know. Impmon: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Russell) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Camille spoke up quietly) Camille: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Russell: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) ''I forgot where it is too! ''(Suddenly, Cid, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bed-sheet and got angry) Cid: The bed-sheet! What happened?! Takato: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Cid calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Takato off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Cid: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Cid: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Cid puts it on, Russell ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite Camille, Takato, and the Digimon trying to stop him) Russell: Hooray! You found it! Cid: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Russell suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Cid: Don’t paw me, Russell! This is my gosh darned last clean...! (Suddenly, Russell’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Cid’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Cid: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Cid: No! (Shera then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Shera: Cid, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Cid then points at his drawn shirt-front for Shera to see) Cid: Shera, look! (Shera turned and noticed) Shera: Cid! Cid: I didn’t do this! Ask them kids and Digimon! (Shera turned to Camille, the boys, and the Digimon, who felt guilty) Impmon: It’s only chalk. Camille: Yeah. Takato: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Shera: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Guilmon: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (Camille, Impmon, and the boys motioned Guilmon to stop, which made the red Digimon confused by their reaction as he continued) Guilmon: And Haru said.... Cid: “Haru?” “Story?” (Guilmon suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Cid’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Haru.” Camille, Impmon, and the boys gave Guilmon a brief glare, now seeing that Haru will get in trouble) Impmon: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Guilmon. Camille: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Cid: I should’ve known. Haru? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Haru’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Haru comes in with a jug and towel) Cid: HARU?! Haru: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Cid: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Cid’s shirt-front yet, Haru noticed Shera’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Haru: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Shera: Thank you. Cid: (Impatiently) Haru.... Shera: (Ignoring Cid) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Cid: (Losing his patience) Shera, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Haru suddenly sees Cid’s shirt-front and got shocked) Haru: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Cid: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Cid’s anger, Takato counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Cid at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Shera then came up to Cid with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Shera: Now, Cid, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Cid looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Cid: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Haru in anger as she, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Cid: Haru? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing Camille and the kids and Digimon’s heads with all those silly stories? Haru: But they aren’t. Cid: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Cid: Captain Borg, Nemo Pirate! Haru: It’s Nemo Pan, Father. Takato: And it’s Zorg, not Borg. Cid: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The Digimon and the kids try to convince Cid otherwise) Cid: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Cid: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Cid down, Shera tried to tie his tie around his neck) Shera: Now, Cid.... Cid: “Now, Cid” this, “Now, Cid” that...! (As Dug almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Cid: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Cid” will have his say! Shera: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Cid: Shera, Haru’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Haru: Father! Shera: Cid! Takato and Russell: What?! Guilmon and Camille: No! Dug and Impmon: (While Dug dropped the last three blocks in shock) You can’t! Cid: I mean it! (To Haru) ''Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! ''(Haru bowed her head down in sadness) Cid: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Dug’s paw again. Afterwards, he and Dug started to stumble around and Dug fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Cid when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Cid, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Cid then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Shera, the Digimon, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Shera, the Digimon, and the kids: Oooh.... (Cid recovered and noticed Shera, the Digimon, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Dug instead) Shera, the Digimon, and the kids: (While coddling Dug) Poor Dug. Dug: I’m okay. Cid: (Shocked) “Poor Dug?” Dug: Are you alright, Master Cid? (Cid got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Cid, ignoring Dug’s question) Cid: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Russell: (Hugging Dug in defense) No, Father, no! (Cid grabbed Dug by the collar and dragged him towards the door with Russell hanging onto the Golden Retriever) Cid: Yes! There will be no more dog servants in this house! (Shera picks Russell up, making him release Dug) Russell: (Sadly) Goodbye, Dug. (Dug waved goodbye back at Russell as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Cid. During this, Cid mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Cid: (Sarcastically while taking Dug out) “Poor Dug.” Oh, yes, “Poor Dug.” But “Poor Cid” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Cid released Dug and searched for the leash) Cid: For goodness sake, where’s the leash? (He noticed Dug sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Cid: Thanks. (He hooks the leash on Dug’s collar and suddenly noticed the Golden Retriever’s sad look) Dug: I’m sorry, Master Cid. Cid: Oh, Dug, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Dug’s water-bowl with water) Cid: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Dug and placed it next to him) Cid: And the children and Digimon aren’t puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Dug, people have to grow up. (He pats Dug on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Shera is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, and the Digimon in their beds, with three boys watching. One boy is a 12 year old with yellow skin, black stubby hair strands on the top of his head, a black unibrow, and is wearing a red and white striped shirt underneath his green jacket, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ed, the Highwinds’ friend, neighbor, and babysitter. The second boy is a 12 year old with black stringed hair tucked underneath his black sockhat with white lines, a gap in the middle of his top teeth, and is wearing a red orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes. He is Edd, or Double D, also a friend, neighbor, and babysitter of the Highwinds. The last boy is a 12 year old with three long black hair strands sticking out, light pink skin, and is wearing a yellow bowling shirt with purple rims, a white collar rim button, and a red horizontal stripe, blue pants with a white fuzzy dice string sticking out of his pocket, white socks, and red shoes. He is Eddy, another friend, neighbor, and babysitter of the Highwinds. The three also love the stories of Nemo Pan and were just told of what happened. As Haru laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Cid said to her earlier) Haru: But Mother, I don’t want to grow up. (Shera reassured her as she tucked Haru in) Shera: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Ed: But you will talk about it with him, right? Shera: Of course, Ed. Double D: That’s good. Eddy: I hope you will talk about it. Shera: (Tucking Camille in bed) Indeed, Double D and Eddy. Camille: What he said about Nemo was awful. Takato: Yeah, he even called him an “absolute poppycock.” (Shera tucks Takato in bed) Shera: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Takato. He was just probably upset. Impmon: And besides, Shera said she’ll talk to Cid about it. Guilmon: I hope everything will turn out fine in the end. (Russell, upset about Dug being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Russell: (Sadly) Poor Dug. (Sniffs) ''Out there all alone. ''(Shera caresses Russell’s hair to calm him and tucks him in) Shera: Don’t cry, Russell. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Shera was about to walk to the window, Russell noticed Cid’s missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Russell: Mother? Shera: Yes? Russell: The buried treasure. (Shera accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Shera: Now, children, Digimon. Don’t judge Cid too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Haru and Camille spoke up) Haru: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Camille: He might return. (Shera stopped and got confused) Shera: “He?” Haru: Yes. Nemo Pan. You see, the other night, Camille and I found something that belongs to him. Shera: And what’s that? Haru: His shadow. Shera: (Surprised) Shadow? Haru: Yeah. Camille: Dug had it, but we took it away and hid it after we convinced him to give it to us. (Concerned, Shera was about to speak when the Eds, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Double D: It’s okay, Shera. If Nemo does come, we’ll make sure he gets his shadow back no matter what. Ed: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Eddy: You can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Shera gave in and agreed) Shera: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Shera: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Shera: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Haru, Takato, and Russell then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly while singing) Haru, Takato, and Russell: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Shera: (Singing while Russell finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Shera: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Eds with a hopeful look) Shera: Ed, Double D, Eddy, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Eds: We promise. (Shera smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Eds) Shera: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Shera then exited the nursery) Shera: Good night. (The Eds nodded a good night and went to bed. Shera then left to go meet up with Cid and go to the party) ‘Coming up: The kids, the Digimon, and their babysitters meet Nemo Pan, as well as Flip, Icarus, Louie, Cecilia, Roxy, and the Total Drama girls, and their adventures in Mysticland begins.’ Category:Fan Fiction